Dangerous
by Salaphina
Summary: Is Warren really as dangerous as he seems? Can Layla be just as dangerous as him? Or is it more playful? Can playful become something more. And will he reciprocate? Or will he take it to the next level?
1. Chapter 1

This is the next day after the night in the Paper Lantern, after Will told her that what's her name was going to Homecoming with him. I know this isn't popular ship, which probably contributes as to why I like it some much, but I have a thing for bad boy, good girl pairings. I consider it one of my fetishes.

* * *

**Dangerous**

* * *

She sat down across from him at lunch with a sour expression on her face. He looked up confused. Not that you could tell he was confused. His face never changed from that blank, unsociable expression.

"Never give me encouragement, advice, support or anything of the sort again, whether or not it comes from a fortune cookie."

He arched a curious brow.

"Make a fool of yourself did you?"

"No. But I was this close!" She held her fingers so close you'd have to use a magnifying glass to see the space between them.

"What, did he tell you he loved you but not in 'that' way?"

"No. He told me he had a date for the dance." She scrunched up her nose as if the idea was distasteful.

The sight amused him, though he would never admit it. "So?"

"What do you mean 'so?'?"

"Did he tell you they were eloping?"

She was confused now. And she looked it too." No."

"So you're just giving up."

"Did you just hear me?"

"I heard you. You said he had a date. That doesn't mean you have to stop trying."

She got a strange look on her face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

The look deepened.

"There is isn't there? Not living up to your expectations is he?"

The look changed to a scowl. "I merely didn't want him to not go to the dance with who he wanted because I said something."

Warren leaned forward and for the first time she saw him smile. It was just to bad it wasn't a happy, ha-ha smile but rather an I-caught-you smile. His voice was low when he said," Liar."

"Alright, fine!" She gave him an unhappy look. One that clearly stated that had she not been a pacifist, she would have hit him. "It's just, when he said he already had a date it didn't disappoint me as much as I thought it would." She had another weird look on her face but this one was one that was more sheepish. She chanced a side long glance at the boy across from her.

He had that blank expression again. For a second she thought he was going to get up and leave.

That was until he said, in a low, soft voice laced with threats," You mean to tell me that I spent all that time yesterday listening to you go on about wonder boy and you don't even like him that much?"

"Uh. Yeah?"

Now he got up and left.

She sighed. " Well, that went well."

* * *

On the bus that afternoon Will asked," Did I see you with Warren Peace earlier?"

Layla, who had been kind of out of it since lunch, even more so than usual, said, "Uh-huh."

Will, who was getting worried about his friends even stranger than normal behavior said," You know he's dangerous right?"

"Dangerous? You've got to be kidding me." She laughed at the thought of the boy who had sat across from her and given her love advice, albeit from a cookie, being dangerous. Somehow the thought of Warren Peace being dangerous just didn't make sense to her. When she thought of him thoughts of things she was sure he wouldn't like associated with him came to mind. Like a puppy who was trying to be scary. Although of course she didn't doubt that he could be dangerous if he put his mind to it. She had seen his powers when he had fought against Will. But somehow he just didn't threaten her.

Maybe it was the fact that he had laughed at her and teased her about hopelessness. Or that he had known she was hiding something. When she didn't make it obvious even Will couldn't figure out what was wrong with her at times. Half the time people didn't even know there was a problem. When it came down to it she could hide her emotions very well from people.

Well, whatever it was it was fun. Imagine! The hothead dangerous! The whole idea was funny. Sure he may not hesitate to hurt Will, but honestly, who would? The boy was as hard headed as they come. But she didn't think he would ever hurt her.

She stopped at that thought. She wasn't going to think too much into the fact that she had just admitted that while he would hurt Will he would not hurt her. She wasn't sure if that was a sexist statement but she decided not to dwell on it in any case.

* * *

This was just a little idea I got from watching the movie last night. I like the idea of Layla and Warren. But I am not sure if I should continue this or not. I might, might not don't know yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

/**A.N.**/ Thank You to those of you who encouraged me to continue. I was pretty sure I was going to but I couldn't guarantee anything. I hope you like this chapter. I hope Warren doesn't seem to, well, pathetic I guess. I don't want to make him mean or anything, but I don't want to take him out of character to much. The thought of a gushy Warren makes me cringe. Let me know.

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The next day she sat next to him again. She wasn't sure why but she liked sitting next to him. Maybe it was the fact that the altitude made it a little cooler up here and he radiated heat.

Or it could be she just liked that expression he got on his face when he realized she was sitting next to him.

Either way he sighed when she sat down. And proceeded from that point to do his best to ignore her. And he did pretty good too until she scooted closer and peered over his shoulder at the book he was reading. And then leaned away again only to sigh and start humming.

"What do you want." It wasn't really a question. He said in that same flat tone he said everything else in.

"Just thought you might need a little company, that's all." She beamed at him as he stared at her. After awhile though she started thinking she might have grown a second head. She was tempted to reach up and feel to check but then reminded herself that this was Warren Peace, master of the blank stare, infamous hothead, unsociable wonder.

Then she had to hold back a giggle at the thought of what he would do if he knew she was thinking those things about him.

"I don't want company. Go away." He turned back to his book.

She frowned. Why was he so unsociable? "Alright _I _want the company." She scooted closer and slung her arm around his shoulders, only to feel him heat up.

So much for that he wouldn't hurt her theory. She must have been delusional when she thought that.

He noticed she was rubbing her arm where it had been in contact with him. He hadn't meant to make it that hot but for some reason when she touched him his temperature had gone up faster than he meant it to.

When he looked over he was sorry afterwards. She was pouting. She would probably never admit it but she was upset that he wouldn't let her touch her. He sighed again and tried to push away the feelings of guilt. He wasn't supposed to feel guilt for singeing the hippie. He was supposed to sneer at her patheticness. If there was such a word.

He was going to say something when she reached over to the flower bed on her other side and held her hand over it. He had no idea what she was doing till something sprouted out of the ground and reached for her hand. He was ready to pull her back away from it when she pulled something off of the plant. He watched as she broke it open and rubbed the inside on the red, raw skin on her arm. The smell was strong and he vaguely recognized it as the same smell of a lotion his mother used.

"What is that?" He couldn't stop himself from asking. He grudgingly admitted to himself that it was more the fact that he wanted to see if he had made he cry than actual curiosity. But he wouldn't admit that he cared. Nope, he wouldn't even admit that to himself.

"It's Aloe Vera; it helps with minor cuts, scrapes, burns," She had a small smile on her face, "acne."

"Does it hurt?"

She looked down at the red skin on her arm. "Not really. Feels kind of like a sun burn."

"Bet you know really well what that feels like, considering."

"Considering?"

He pointed to her red hair.

She rolled her eyes upward as if she could see it. "Oh. You mean my birth defect."

He almost laughed. Almost. "Birth defect?" Even though he wasn't laughing he still couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from tilting up.

"Yep. My mother was hoping that I would get my fathers brown hair. My mother and I love nature and all but even we fear skin cancer. Did you know that a redhead's chances of getting skin cancer are two to four times higher than somebody with darker hair?"

"So that makes having red hair a bad thing?" Personally he liked the red hair. Of course that could be for obvious reasons. Or it could be the fact that it went so well with her green eyes.

"Well yes, no," She looked confused. "It just means I have higher risks." She smiled. The green eyes sparkled.

And he suddenly felt dizzy at the realization that he though her eyes were pretty.

He didn't have time to recover from his bought of lightheadedness before her gaggle of friends sat themselves down next to them at the table he had been sitting at, alone, since the start of his freshman year.

'How things change.' He thought. 'Next thing you know they'll be nominating me Homecoming King.'


	3. Chapter 3

/**A.N.**/ In just the hours since I posted this it has become my most reviewed story. And one of my reviewers pointed out that it is a romance story and not in the romance category. Thank you for that, I fixed it right away.

And gordongirl18, I assure you there is no need to be ashamed. Because you're right, who would choose Will when they could have the Warren?

_I_ certainly wouldn't.

Oh and I don't own Sky High. If I did though, this is how it would go.

* * *

Dangerous

Chapter Three

* * *

They talked and chattered around him like monkeys. Or even worse, like he wanted them there.

"Alright, all of you get out of here. Now. Go."

"Why?" She was looking at him with those green eyes again.

He ignited two fingers and dipped them into the glass in front of her. Those eyes followed the steam from the glass as it rose in front of her. Her friends started edging away. He smirked at the looks on their faces. They had caught his threat.

But _she_ never stopped smiling. In fact he would bet anything that the smile on her face grew, if nothing else.

"Is that a threat Mr. Peace?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

She mock pouted for a moment before she smiled again and leaned across the table to whisper, "It's not nice to threaten people."

That's when he felt vines rap around his wrist, waist, and ankles. He was surprised at first then quickly started to heat up. But he stopped when he smelt the most awful smell.

The girl sitting across the table burst into laughter. She laughed so hard her eyes started to water.

He practically growled as he started to fight the vines. Trying to rip them without using his powers. The last thing he wanted was to smell like burnt whatever it was. Because it didn't smell good, not at all.

Finally he reached for her text book and before she could grab it had it out of her reach and dangling above his flaming finger tip.

"Let me go hippie. Or the book burns."

She scowled but said," Why would I care if some stupid book burns."

He grinned and said, "Just think about those poor trees that died to make this book. And if this one gets destroyed they'll just have to cut down another one to make a new book. But if you don't care about the health of the rain forest and all that." He leaned back and made the flame under the book bigger.

It didn't last much longer before the vine retreated.

He couldn't help smirking as he tossed the book back. "So that's your power huh? Being the school tree hugger? Being a hippie isn't enough for you, huh?"

Her brow furrowed as she opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Will walked up.

All eyes turned to him as he stood at the end of the table.

"Hey Will." Layla smiled at him. But she did so in such a way that Warren could tell she hadn't been trying to save face when she told him finding out that Will had a date didn't hurt. The greeting was even more casual than it had been when she thought herself madly in love with him.

Wills eyes never left Warren. And Warren had a shameful amount of fun watching him squirm. "Hey. My parents are on mission right now. How about I make last night up to you, the Paper Lantern tonight at six?"

Layla looked over at Warren, her smile quickly becoming a grin. It was a grin that promised revenge in the nastiest way possible. It was a grin that had it been seen by the general public, it would have overturned her reputation as a pacifist. Warren was seriously starting to thinking about calling in sick tonight. "The Paper Lantern, tonight at six. Got it."

Will finally looked over at Layla. When he seen her grin though, he shot another look at Warren. "See you then." He said before he walked off.

Warren watched Will till he rounded the corner. Then he glared at the girl across from him. Or where she had been, but all he seen was the back of her skirt sauntering in the opposite direction.

Where are you going?" He yelled at her back.

She just kept walking but turned back to him and waved while smiling.

His scowl got even more pronounced.

She frowned then turned and started walking backwards so she could press the thumb of her right hand to her nose and wiggle the other fingers at him while sticking her tongue out at him.

At his shocked expression she laughed, turning back around.

He scowled again when he looked at the side kick friends she had left behind. "If any body finds out I let her get away with that your all dead. Understand?"

They all nodded in understanding. Layla may get away with antagonizing Warren Peace, but they weren't stupid enough to think they would get the same privilege.

* * *

These chapters are my shortest ever. I am quickly becoming ashamed of them.

And anyone who is willing to be a beta reader for me (I would like to have feed back before I actually post a chapter) please e-mail me. But if not, do not let that deter you from reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

This is a new version of the Fourth chapter. I didn't change much, just made the setting a little clearer in parts.

/**A.N.**/ Ready for some yummy Warreny goodness? To bad! All he's doing in this chapter is drooling and being punished. But damn was it fun to write!

But then I guess there are the dirty looks they exchange. Though I guess they would be more suggestive than dirty!

* * *

Dangerous

Chapter Four

* * *

That night while at work Warren was dreading the time when the clock hit six. He briefly wondered if this was what Cinderella felt like.

When they arrived it was one at a time. Will arrived first. He seemed surprised that Warren was there. Obviously Layla hadn't shared her nefarious plot of enacting revenge on him with wonder boy.

For the next fifteen minutes he glanced at the clock every fifteen seconds. A person at one of his tables even asked if he had a hot date. The woman recoiled at the look on his face when he raised his head.

Hi spent the next five minutes cursing Layla, in Chinese and English. He asked himself over and over what had possessed him to sit down and help her. Or to talk to her after that, or to let her get away with what she did this afternoon even. So he was cursing himself and her until the moment she walked in.

And that's when all thought stopped. Now she just wasn't playing fair.

She had on a white strapless dress that showed way to much leg and made his mouth go dry. It made the freckles on her skin stand out all the more. Her hair seemed all the more vibrant and wild. And it made his control all the harder to keep a hold of. He could feel the heat under his skin rise, just like it had earlier that day when she had touched him.

And worst of all, she could tell. The smile she sent his way when their eyes met told him everything he needed to know. This was his punishment.

'Oh, god help me.'

88888

The next few hours had been torture torture. The next day at school that's really all he remembered from last night was that it wasn't at all enjoyable. Even seeing Layla in that dress hadn't much fun after he had seen the evil glint in her eyes. Eyes he was beginning to think needed to be banned when she kept looking at him from across the class. He was starting to worry that her parentage wasn't exactly what everyone thought it was because she was even more evil than he was.

After their third class together he started to wish she had never torn up the gym floor during that fit of hers when she was playing 'Save the Citizen.' Then he wouldn't have to endure classes with her.

Not that the situation wasn't entirely without perks. Seeing Strongholds confusion was almost enough to distract him. Almost but not quite. It did get fun however when he finally decided to see what happened when he returned those evil looks of hers, although his came with a good weight of suggestion as well.

To say she was surprised was an under statement. Didn't look at him for the rest of the period. He thought he was home free till fourth period when she returned his look, twofold. Now he was the one who was surprised. Not that he had right to be. She had spent the last few days proving to him she wasn't just any hippie. She was a hippie who knew how to play the game. He started wondering just how far in the game she would go.

888888

When lunch came he was happy to see that her friends were keeping her too occupied for her to make her way over to him. Of course that could have been because they feared for her life. He thought he should be upset about that but he was more amused than anything.

'Well, at least this should give them sufficient motive.

88888888

That happiness dissolved when he realized by the end of the day that he missed her.

This revelation only served to worsen his mood.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

/**A.N.**/ After the wonderful reviews I have gotten in just the last two days I have become a reviewaholic. I didn't think anyone would like this story; no one liked any of my others.

But I want to apologize if you were confused on the timing or setting in parts of the last chapter. I replaced the last version with something that was hopefully a little more helpful.

I keep forgetting to add that damn disclaimer! Well I don't own Sky High. But if I did it would be about Warren instead of Will. He could do so much better as a main rather than a supporting character.

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

It had been three days since the short dress, dry mouth incident at the Paper Lantern. She hadn't sat with him or bugged him. At all.

It was starting to annoy him. Not that he would tell her that. Nope, if she asked, he had been enjoying the piece and silence that had come with her absence. The glance he kept throwing at her table during lunch was merely to check and make sure she wasn't coming back.

Although, due to the smiles he kept seeing every time their eyes met he was pretty sure she wasn't going to buy that.

888888

Layla smiled as her eyes met with Warrens for the third time in the last half hour. She hadn't realized when she started bugging him it would be this much fun. And really she had had no reassurance that it would be painless. She had no idea why he let her get under his skin so much but she had a pretty good idea that had it been anyone else they would be toast by now.

She smiled when she thought back to her 'he's not dangerous' theory. Her smile grew when she realized that theory only applied to her. The affection she had held since the night he had given her advice warmed and doubled at that realization.

888888

Warren was walking home that night when he found his way suddenly blocked by a wall of, of, well, something. Something green and definitely not natural considering that it had grown out of the cracks in the concrete right before his eyes. He had a feeling he knew who was responsible for it and took a step closer to smell Aloe Vera. When he cringed away at the strong smell he heard someone laugh. He turned to see the object of his frustration, mental, emotional, and physical sitting on a bench across the street.

"Having a little difficulty?" Her tone implied innocence, but he knew it was implied and nothing else. The satisfaction in her eyes said she got her kicks out of messing with him.

He ignored her question. "How did you know which route I would take home? Have you been stocking me? Or was it being a hippie and a tree hugger wasn't enough, and you just had to be a psycho too?"

She never stopped smiling but her eyes got so narrow that he couldn't see the enticing green of her eyes anymore. He was ready to fight the vines he was sure were going to make their way around his arms and legs any minute.

When she got up and walked across the street he wasn't quite sure what to expect. But it certainly wasn't what he got.

She walked up to him then around him to stand behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I couldn't help but follow. I haven't been close to you in three days. It's driving me nuts. Are you saying that you aren't happy to see me? No, it can't be. I seen those looks you were giving me today. You missed me too." She pressed her body up against is back and he got his answer. She was willing to go as far on the game as it took to win.

And he knew she was joking. He knew she was just playing the game. But again, she wasn't playing fair. But that didn't stop it from affecting him. Just like the dress. The dress was supposed to have been punishment, and he knew it. But for those first few minutes it had still sent his mouth dry and his brain fuzzy. Just like what she had just said was doing to his equilibrium.

He felt her laughing behind him as she slid back down his body. And he decided that it was time she got a taste of her own medicine.

The fact that he was curious how much he affected her had nothing to do with it. Okay, maybe a little. But only a little!

He spun before she had gotten too far and rapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her flush against him and took the time to enjoy the startled look on her face and the fact that she didn't pull away.

He grinned and said, "I did miss you. Know how much?"

Her eyes narrowed again as she warily asked, "How much."

His grin grew wider. "This much." And he leaned down and settled his lips over hers.

* * *

So? How was my first fic kiss? Was it good? Tell me! Should she slap him next? Or get revenge. Or just enjoy her first kiss from a hot guy like the average teenage girl? 


	6. Chapter 6

/**A.N.**/ What to do now? I couldn't decide so after some serious thought I decided it might be time for Warren to have a little victory (kind of). But just remember that winning the battle does mean you win the war!

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

They stood like that for awhile. Finally he decided to pull back as he was getting worried that she might have stopped breathing.

But when he looked ay her face the hot a good view of pursed lips and narrowed eyes. He had a feeling he had pushed his luck.

Until he realized she looked that way from holding in laughter. Seconds later she apparently couldn't hold it in anymore. By the time she was finished he was muttering to himself that she was insane.

He was almost certain of it when she whispered, "Oh that was good." Then subsided to fanning herself and breathing deep. I just looked at her weird for the next few minutes till she looked up at me and smiled.

How could she smile when he just won? And enjoy his victory no less! She was making winning no fun. And he as much as told her so.

"I don't play to win Warren. I play because it's fun." She explained in an indulgent tone as if talking to a child.

"It's fun to loose?"

"No." She said. He was wary. That smile was back. "It's fun to see how far you'll go to win."

He grunted. Winning was definitely no fun with her around. Then he thought back to the kiss and decided to wait a little longer to judge. If she was so enthusiastic about losing hen maybe she would let him win more often.

"Don't even think about it."

He looked down at her, startled. "What?"

There was a hint of knowing in her eyes. "I know what you're thinking." She stood up and walked over to him. "And you're not kissing me again." She smiled when he growled. "Not unless you convince me it's worth loosing." She smiled a sly smile as she said this. She was taunting him. Again trying to see what he would do.

But he stopped growling and watched her walk by him that smile still on her face. Worth loosing for huh? He could do that.

* * *

Now the fun begins! WARREN FIGHTS BACK. 


	7. Chapter 7

**/A.N.**/ I am so happy! I wasn't sure if it was the right time to put in the kiss or not (I'd been waiting for it since I started the story though). But you guys seem to think it was ok, so I have renewed faith in my judgment! This is the first romance fic I have ever done so I am not to sure if I have the whole flirty/humor thing down yet. I am still worried I'll make a mistake. But I'm trying!

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The next day before school Warren decided it was time to step it up to Laylas level. It had become obvious that she wasn't holding anything back. After her little show last night he knew he would have to crank up the heat (so to speak) if he really wanted to win.

And convince her it was worth loosing.

888888

He had thought about how to go about it all day. She hadn't even looked his way today. He wasn't sure what she was planning but decided to head her off at the pass.

And he got the perfect chance during lunch that day.

Let the games begin.

888888

Layla had decided to sit with Will today. Little miss whats-her-name was off doing some senior business and that left him to sit with them. His side-kick friends and the girl who hung out with the side kicks.

Warren though, was acting strange today. He was particularly smug today. So much so that even other people were noticing. But he hadn't looked at her once today. Maybe he was mad at her because she laughed at him yesterday.

Any way, even if he was mad she doubted it was wise to get close to him. If fact she doubted it was wise to get close to him especially if he was mad. Her he-wouldn't-hurt her theory be damned.

But it did surprise her when one of Will's girlfriends friends (she had to call her that because be damned if she could remember the girls name) walked up to Warren and sat down.

What bugged her even more was the fact that despite him saying he didn't want any company he didn't react much to her being there. Oh, he reacted alright but not beyond looking in her direction after the initial shock and smirking at her before directing all his attention to his new guest.

Well, what could she do but go over there and see what they were talking about? She had never been a nosy person but she had always been curious.

So the moment the girl( Tiffany, Tanisha, Tara, something like that) sat down she stood up and excused her self to make her way over to where they were sitting. She reached them just in time to her the girl (pompous, presumptuous girl that she was) ask Warren to go to the dance with her. Something about being more social and needing a girl who could help him with that.

"He can't go to the dance with you when he's already going with me." She was seething on the inside. How dare she ask him that when she had made it obvious that he was hers?

And how dare he sit there and look at her so smug! Just because she didn't want him to go to the dance with the girl who's only talent to her name was the ability to annoy people with her split personalities.

The girl in front of her sniffed and looked her up and down. It didn't help that Warren had stood up next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well," the girl said. "Maybe her would rather go with me anyway. I mean," She pointed her nose to the sky." Why would he want to go with a little girl like you when he could have me?"

Warren responded before she could even get her mouth open. "Because," he said. "She's more fun than you could ever be." He reached around and before she could stop him he pinched her on the ass. Then he put his mouth on the side of her neck and bit down. Not hard enough to draw blood but definitely hard enough to make her breath catch.

And the look on whats-her-names friends face was worth the feelings that came with it.

* * *

Been waiting to put that in too. Can I help it if I like a little naughtiness now and then? Keep reviewing, please. All the good things you guys have said has gotten me addicted. 


	8. Chapter 8

/**A.N.**/ I'm doing a little poll and I was hoping you might help me out. See I want to see just how normal my friends are. So if you read or write Naruto fan fiction could you let me know? And if you read hyuugacest or sandcest could you let me know that too?

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Eight **

**

* * *

**

Layla could see whats-her-name (which had officially become her new name as far as Layla was concerned) shaking with anger. She had no idea what for. Personally she felt that she herself would be much better off without Warren. After all if it weren't for him she wouldn't be standing, or barely standing there right now, weak in the knees, trembling from whatever it was he was doing to her neck as he had yet to stop. And also half the student body, including her friends, wouldn't be staring.

And long before now she might have remembered to care. Right now however she couldn't find the energy. Hell, she could barely find the energy to stand. Not that she was doing that very well. Warren practically had to hold her up.

'Serves him right!' she thought. 'He should learn better than to do things like thaaaaaaaaat!' Her gasp was sharp and high pitched as he moved higher, to a more sensitive spot. 'Oh, he's got to stop doing that. I never think straight if he doesn't.'

Warren, who realized this, took great pleasure in it. And he thought winning would be hard. Ha!

Layla was momentarily troubled when she saw Will's girlfriend coming in there direction. She walked up to stand next to her friend who had crossed her arms over her chest and was looking like she wanted nothing more than Layla's death.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. In that perfect, sweet, feminine voice that was like a cheese grater to Layla's nerves.

The other girl snorted and said, "Apparently your boyfriend's friend is a little possessive."

The other arched a finely groomed eye brow. "Doesn't know how to share?"

Her nose went back in the air, "Apparently not."

By this time Warren had taken his mouth away from her neck. He hadn't moved far but he had moved enough to look at the girls standing in front of them through his bangs.

Miss class president looked amused. She too looked Layla up and down before saying, "You know what roses are like. They just sit there looking pretty till you get to close. Then they're all too willing to draw blood. Leave her alone." She glanced, smiling, at the dumb struck girl at her side. "You wouldn't want to get hurt."

She looked at Layla, who had her eyes narrowed after the pretty blood drawing rose comment, and smiled. Layla wasn't quite sure what to make of that smile but she was sure as hell it wasn't a friendly smile.

She watched as the girl sauntered off, resentment simmering deep in her chest. She was so caught up in scowling at the girls back she was surprised when she felt Warren laughing behind her. She was even more surprised when she heard what he had to say.

"You were jealous."

"I was not. You heard I am merely possessive."

"People aren't possessive of people they don't like."

"I never said I didn't like you. I like you plenty, if I didn't would I put up with you?"

He let out another laugh and chanted low in her ear, "Liar, Liar pants on fire."

When she felt something very hot on her thigh she smacked him on the arm and said, "Don't even think about it!" in a low, threatening voice. One he took no head of. Instead he just smirked and pulled her around to face him.

"Why would I want to do that? Then I might burn those pretty legs of yours. Speaking of," he put his lips to her ear and said so that everyone in the close vicinity would hear, "you wouldn't have any more short skirts you would like to show off for me would you?"

Layla abruptly ended the conversation by hitting him over the head and hurrying out the door when she seen her friends coming over with astonished looks on their faces.

And she left him behind her doubled over laughing, holding the side of his head were she had hit him.

* * *

Can someone please tell me what Will's girlfriends name is, because I really never paid attention to her name? I tend not to pay attention to the names of people I don't like. And I really don't like her. 


	9. Chapter 9

/**A.N.**/ I would like to thank Stephanie, pinkninja83, tommykimfan1, Gryffindor620, and XeeXee for telling me Gwen's name. I know it's probably bad story edict to add someone in your story that your don't even know the name of but, well, I **_really _**don't like her. And I know it's even worse edict to confuse people by referring to everybody as 'her.' Sorry!

Personaly I don't care much for Brad Pitt but, what can you do?

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Layla was sitting on the swinging bench in the garden in the back yard when the side gate opened. She figured it was her brother coming in from the ally so she didn't turn around. Until Warren sat down next to her.

"What are you doing her?"

He turned and adopted a surprised look. "What? I can't come see my date for the dance?"

She paused for a moment. Did he really mean that? Sure he was her date but he might have agreed to that simply because it tipped the scale in his favor.

She stuck her nose in the air and said, "If you have come to embarrass me for what happened earlier…"

He snorted. "I don't know why you're getting so worked up over that. No on thinks anything bad about it. Everybody is saying how cute it was that you got jealous. Almost makes me nauseous."

"I did not get jealous!"

He gave her a long suffering look. "Haven't we been over this?"

She nearly growled.

"Look, I think this is a good thing. I mean you put Penny in her place and," He got a superior look on his face. "you have the best looking guy in the world taking you to the dance."

"Brad Pitt's taking me to the dance?"

Warren scowled and Layla was suddenly more cheerful.

"No, smart ass."

"Ahhh, you think I'm smart?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

She laughed as his scowl deepened. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and reveled in the surprised look on his face.

"Layla, who's your friend?"

Layla turned to see her mom standing on the back porch. "This is Warren mom. He's taking me to the dance."

Her mothers face brightened and she said with enthusiasm, "Bring him up here I want to say hello. You know I have cookies that just came out of the oven! Why don't you bring him in and have some?" She turned and hurried back into the house.

Layla looked back at Warren, who was wearing a expression of surprise. "Well you heard her. Let's go get some cookies." She grabbed his hand and hauled him toward the house.

When she felt resistance she turned to look at him to see the look on his face was something akin to fear.

"You want me to meet your mom?"

Layla shrugged her shoulders and wondered what the problem was. Warren however was experiencing fear, confusion, and something he couldn't quiet identify that was warming his insides. He had never imagined someone would even want to touch him or get as close to him as she had and now she wanted him to meet her mom? And he was surprised when she confessed he was her date.

"Warren, are you okay? You're warming up." She had a wrinkle in the middle of her fore head.

He ducked his head so she wouldn't see his blush. Every time she got to close or did something no one else had done to him before he started getting hotter. Not that he minded. It was his power after all. But if she started noticing a pattern it could get embarrassing.

"Nothing. Let's get inside." He walked past her and toward the house. He walked slow and waited for her to catch up. His thoughts occupied by affection for the fearless girl next to him and irritation that she had gotten so far under his skin.

"Warren." She grabbed his arm and spun him around. For all the playing and teasing she did she really did care about him. Maybe even more than she cared about Will. Even when she thought she wanted to date him. And the way he was acting was worrying her. "What's wrong?"

When he turned to look at her she didn't recognize the look in his eyes. It was a look she had never seen on him before. It was soft and caring but at the same time insecure, fragile. He looked like he was waiting to be pushed away at any moment. She realized that despite the fact that he had played her games and teased her back just as bad as she had teased him he wasn't used to all the attention. Before her the kids at school had been too afraid to approach him. But she couldn't figure out what was bothering him now.

When he leaned down to kiss her it was soft and hesitant. Not something she would have expected from him. He was always out there and never scared.

She realized right then that he either really did care about her or he was a really good actor. That her opinion mattered to him more than he would admit. And as he led her into the house she couldn't help think that the way he was acting wasn't because something was wrong, it was because she had done something right.

* * *

It's sappy, I know. But admit it, its cute! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Dangerous **

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

It turned out that Warren had not only gotten to meet her mom but her dad too. And then he was asked to stay for dinner. And then was invited back that weekend and for the fourth of July. But when it looked that her dad was going to ask him to move in she pushed him out the door. She sighed as she walked beside him. It was a surprise that she had even been able to get him out the door. With her mom on one side and her dad on the other it was a close call.

She was a bit surprised they liked him so much. She knew they would like him because he was her friend but they practically loved the boy. Not that he seemed to mind.

She looked over at him to find him already looking at her.

"Where do you live?"

He looked back down the street like he didn't know where they were. "Right up here. It's on the left."

She followed his gaze to a small house on the opposite side of the street. It was a nice house. But not the kind she had expected him to live in. It was light blue with yellow trim. It had dark blue shutters and a nice green yard. Not nearly what she had expected. Not that she had expected anything bad but it was just so, well, happy looking.

They got to the front gate and she waited for Warren to go in first. When he just stood there while she looked the house over she finally turned to him. He was looking at her with and mixed expression.

She was surprised though when he asked, "Would you like to meet my mom?"

For a few seconds she froze and wondered if she had heard that correctly. Warren Peace, notorious unsocial pain in the behind was offering to introduce her to his mom. She wondered how big a step this was for him. She knew it meant a lot to her just because she was probably the first person he had ever introduced to his mom.

The every growing blossom of affection doubled in size. Her smile, she was sure, was nearly enough to blind a person.

"I would love to."

She was looking at him with such a happy look that she was almost sure he blushed. He he he! Might have to use that against him later.

He cleared his throat and turned to head up the walk. When he got to the door he just pulled it open. Apparently there were those in the Peace family didn't bother to lock the door. He looked back at her with a sheepish look on is face and said, "She's so absent minded that she rarely locks the doors. Not that it matters, she spends most of the time she's home in the garden out back."

"Well," she said with a smile, "at least you don't have to be worried about getting locked out."

He looked surprised at first then shook his head as an amused look came over his face. He swung the door open and held it while she came in then followed. He looked around in the house for a minute then headed straight for the back yard. That's where she was most of the time anyway. Layla followed behind walking softly and humming quietly. The plants his mother had scattered around the house reacting quiet positively to her presence.

It didn't take very long to reach the French doors that led to the back yard as the house was relatively small. The moment he stepped outside he seen his mother hunch over the rose bushes she had just put in. She too was humming. A different tune than Layla but no less happy. When she heard him open the door it only took her a moment to turn around. She opened her mouth to say hello.

But then she saw Layla. Her whole face froze for a moment. He couldn't blame her for being surprised. He had never brought anyone home before and when she had asked about his friends at school he had repeatedly told her there were none. She had only recently stopped asking. For a long time she had held out hope that he would not become a recluse from the world.

Then she cracked a wide smile just like he knew she would. Her hopes had come true, he wasn't socially inept. He reached back to grab Layla's hand and moved forward to stand in front of his mom.

"Mom, this is Layla. Layla, this is my mom."

"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Peace." Layla held her hand out, ever polite.

Warren's mother could hardly contain her excitement. 'Her son had brought home a friend. And it was a girl! And look at that, he was holding her hand!' "I'm pleased to meet you to dear. It's so nice to meet one of my sons friends."

"Oh I am not his friend."

The woman's hopes plummeted.

"I am his girlfriend."

And again they soared.

Mean while Warren did his best not to raise his head lest they see his darkening blush. Although he was sure that Layla could feel the rise of temperature in the hand she was holding. Which she was coming to associate with the same type of reaction as sweaty palms.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't really like this chapter but it's necessary.

I don't own Sky High.

* * *

**Dangerous **

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Warren went into the house not long after that leaving his mother who was currently in awe over Layla's talent with plants that she was demonstrating over his mothers roses, and Layla who was amazingly interested in his mother description of her vegetarian diet. He was thinking more and more that he brought home the right girl. Now he wouldn't have to pretend interest in his mother's ramblings anymore. He could just get Layla to do it.

Now if he could just get her out of his house before his mother does something embarrassing, like break out old pictures.

The thought caused him to wince.

* * *

He finally got her out of his house and back to hers. But when he got back in the house his mother was absolutely ecstatic. She was going on about how beautiful and nice and talented Layla was.

He wasn't sure whether he should be proud or if he should puke. He walked into school the next morning just happy to get out of the house. At least he had an excuse now not to bring anymore friends home. All though he wasn't sure that 'My mom gets ridiculously happy over the fact that I have friends' was going to pass as a valid reason.

* * *

Layla, as always, had an opinion that was on the total opposite end of the spectrum. She was so happy that her meeting Warren's mother had gone well she was practically skipping. Although just as the house was different then she had envisioned his mother was even more so. She had thought that the woman would have been distraught over the fact that her husband had turned out to be evil.

The woman seemed to have an amazing rebound power though. Or maybe it was denial?

Layla stopped for a moment letting her mind turn over that thought. A frown took over her face as she thought that such a nice woman could be in such a terrible state.

Zach and Maj walk by and stop when they see her face. They were discussing what she could be thinking when Will walked by.

"Whats up with her?"

"Shhhh!" Both Zach and Maj scowled at him.

"Look! You see that?" Maj whispered to Zach. "Whatever she's thinking about must be important. She has that little twitch in her eye."

Will moved closer and noticed that she did in fact have a twitch in her eye.

"What's going on here?"

All of them, minus Layla who was still off in her dream world, turned to look at Warren who was taking it all in. Even Layla's …odd look.

"What's her problem?"

"She's doing some serious thinking." Maj nodded wisely. A feat made comical by her ever to the point, sarcastic voice.

"How yah figure that?"

Maj went over to Warren and pulled him around to look at Layla's face. "Well, you see that wrinkle in her brow? Right there. Well she gets that when she's thinking real hard about something. We know because she gets that look when she's taking a test." This later part was said to mollify Warrens disbelieving look.

"Well what's she thinking so hard about?"

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us, dude, considering your like, her boyfriend."

"I see." Okay he didn't really but they didn't have to know that.

"So," Maj said, "Do you know of anything that cause her to be distracted?"

Warren, who was very curious as to what Layla was thinking about, started thinking out loud. "Well, she did meet my mother yesterday."

At this admission the whole hall went silent.

Will, even, was so shocked that he didn't even glance when Gwen walked up. "You mean your mother, as in the woman who gave birth to you?"

Warren heaved an irritated sigh and said, "Do I have another mother."

Zach said in an awe struck voice, "Man you must like Layla more than we thought. You actually took her home. We didn't think that was possible."

Warren rolled his eyes. Even though, really, he hadn't either.

Penny, all six, had there noses up in the air as they were still ticked at Warren about being rejected, and even more so about being currently ignored. Layla had come out of her trance in the middle of this conversation and was totally lost. Gwen however didn't hesitate to ask, "What's going on?"

Everybody in the hall, who had been taking in what they were sure was a sign of the apocalypse, turned to look at her.

Somebody at random said, "Warren Peace took a girl home. To meet his mom."

Everybody nodded in agreement. There were a few mutterings of disbelief. Warren rolled his eyes again.

Penny's feathers were ruffled as she took this in. "And I bet I know who it is." Her voice was sickeningly sweet and totally fake. "Little Miss Suzy Homemaker. Taming the wild beast are we, Layla?"

Both Layla and Warren bristled at this comment. But they had entirely different ideas of how to answer. Warren practically yelled, "NO!" While Layla said a very calm, despite being pissed, "Yes."

Everybody looked at Layla and asked, "What?"

Layla merely walked up to Warrens side and put her arm through his, ignoring his outraged look, and asked, "Jealous?"

Penny's scowl alone was enough to peel the paint off the walls, the anger coming off her however was in a whole other category. It was almost enough to make the plants that had bloomed when Layla walked in the door wither.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Penny's laugh came out high pitched and ugly.

"Well, maybe because you made it obvious that you wanted Warren. And now you know you can't have him. Ever." Layla's smile was just as dangerous as Penny's had been. Maybe more so because she was not only being mean she was getting revenge. Revenge on Penny for trying to move in on her with Warren.

Warren, pleased with this turn of events just smiled slightly and kept his mouth shut.

Penny's scowl became even fiercer. "That was before I knew he had such bad taste."

Layla let out a bark of laughter. "The whole school knew we were going out days before that."

Penny started to say something else before Gwen sighed and interjected. "Penny, I suggest you stop while you're ahead. You're just going to make a foul out of yourself." She ignored Penny's hurt look and turned to look at Will, completely ignoring Warren and Layla. "Will," She said. Could you keep your little friend under control? I don't want her making a ruckus so close to homecoming." She smiled sweetly and waved at him while Will had a stupid happy grin on his face then walked away.

The crowd dispersed a bit but Layla and her friends watched Will as he was off in his little fantasy world till Gwen disappeared around the corner. They were all surprised when he turned to Layla with an angry look on his face.

"You see what you did? You could have made her mad at me."

Layla took a few steps back, till she ran into Warren's chest. Wills attitude surprised her. She never thought he had gotten that deep into Gwen. But then, she was perfect. She felt better though when she felt Warrens hand settle on her should.

"Will, what's gotten into you?" It was Magenta that asked this. She thought of Will as her friend but just because of that doesn't mean she would alloy him to hurt her other friend, Layla.

"What's gotten into me? She could have lost me my date for homecoming!"

"Dude, chill out." Zach, peacekeeper, stepped forward.

"Chill out? How can you say that? She," He pointed at Layla. "Almost lost me my date!'

When this got no sympathy from them he took two steps toward Layla, or at least that's how far he got before Warren pulled Layla back and stepped in front of her. He wouldn't have done so normally but the steps Stronghold had been taking were enough to shake the whole school.

And he had just gotten to where he would admit he liked Layla, he wasn't about to let Stronghold upset her anymore than he already had.

Will got frustrated when he seen Warren blocking his way. He threw up his arms and turn to stalk away.

When he was put of sight they all turned to see Layla with her head turned to the ground. Warren reached out and pulled her to him. He could feel her body shaking as she cried.

"Hey I thought you were over him?"

"I am," Her voice was watery and faint. "But that doesn't mean I didn't want him not to be my friend."

He sighed and made a promise that he would kill Stronghold. Not that he wasn't going to be for, this just added extra incentive.

* * *

Don't worry; Will isn't evil in this fic. Just a bit…thick. 


	12. Chapter 12

**I HAVE UPDATED!**

Jaden Ink! I agree with you 100 percent of the way. After I seen it the first time I couldn't watch it any more, not past a certain point anyway. Will/Layla, yuck! No offence meant to any Will/Layla shippers who just happened to wander in here.

And what's the matter with cute, XeeXee? I think cutes, well, cute. p But don't worry, I won't get too mushy.

Quote: Poetry is an echo asking a shadow to dance… Carl Sandburg

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Warren went through the day alternately cursing Will and worrying about Layla. He had never thought Stronghold would give up his friends to fawn over Gwen. Who he really didn't think was that great.

Layla however had recovered pretty quickly. By lunch she was well into having her fun embarrassing him for the night before. It says for itself how much he liked her when he didn't throttle her as soon as she had everyone at their table during lunch laughing and a few others close by snickering at the stories his mother had told.

But even for all her play and teasing he could tell it was still bothering her. How could it not though? Stronghold, as stupid as he was, was still her best friend and had been for years. To have him turn against her for someone like Gwen? That had to hurt.

Oh well, just a legitimate reason to kill the idiot. Not that he wasn't going to before. Legitimate reason or not. This little display of his just added a little incentive.

* * *

She was now officially on his to kill list. How she had conned him into coming to this god awful place was beyond him. His being there was practically a crime against nature.

Men had no place in shopping malls no matter how badly their date wanted their opinion on dresses. And she knew it. He thought she was purposely torturing him. No, in fact he knew it. The smirks and mock sympathetic looks she kept throwing him told it all.

And those looks turned into amusement after a while due to all the glares he was aiming in her direction. The glares were all held to the fact that when he had protested men being in shopping malls she had told him that excuse wouldn't work for a few more years.

What exactly had she been implying, pray tell?

* * *

Layla was very pleased with herself at the moment. Not only had she sufficiently put Warrens mind off of Will, whom she could tell he was brooding about, she had had lots of fun doing it. She had dragged him to over a dozen stores in the mall and tried on three dozen dresses at each. The only reason she had stopped in fact was because she found the perfect dress and didn't want to come back for it. She usually wasn't much of a shopper but this had definitely been worth it. Warren's mood was so bad his speech was limited to mere grunts and low pitched growls.

He was in the perfect mood in other words, to tease.

As they walked out the door and in the direction of the nearest bus station she put her arm through his and silently relished in the fact that his face got even sourer. She hadn't even started and already she was kind of feeling sorry for him. Not that that would stop her.

"So," she said in a perfect innocent voice. "Did you have fun shopping? You didn't seem to be very interested in the dress I picked out. Did you not like it? I picked it out for you."

She was looking up at him with wide, questioning eyes that she had perfected years age. Almost daring him to say he didn't like it.

To bad he wasn't that stupid. It would have been fun.

"The dress was fine but did you have to go through so many? How many stores did we go to?"

"Fifteen if you want to be so exact about it. And it's not like it wasn't worth it. I did get a pretty dress right?"

"If you're fishing for compliments you came to the wrong pond."

She took the opportunity to smack him on the back of his head. He was so annoying. The fact that that had been exactly what she was doing had nothing to do with it, of course.

"But I picked the dress out for you. It's red, I though you would have liked that." She pouted and pushed her body up against his arm. It wasn't much but still enough to make him skip a beat.

"Uh…well I did like that." His voice trailed off as her eyes lit up and she clung even closer. While laughing on the inside as she did it. He was such a guy. "And the way it dipped down in the front." So he had noticed, even though he had tried to keep his eyes pointed in the opposite direction. Sort of like he was doing now. Determinedly keeping his eyes anywhere but where her breast where pressed against his arm.

"And," He said as he broke out of his stupor and rapped an arm around her waist while turning her back to press against his chest and whispering right in her ear with that giant smirk on his face, "the way to rode up on your legs like that short little skirt of yours. I told you if you had any more you were welcome to show them to me but I didn't say you had to by one."

She huffed, miffed that he had out done her. "Who said I bought if for you?" It was a weak comeback she'd admit but she couldn't think very well with him so close and him in control.

She could practically hear his smirk grow. "Besides the fact that you just got done parading around in front of me in dresses I am not sure they'll even let you wear to the dance?"

"They weren't that bad!" She scowled at him over her shoulder, just plain pissed now.

"Okay maybe I exaggerated a bit but you have to admit they were kinda short."

She huffed again and turned away.

She heard him laughing in her ear. Then he moved even closer and practically had his mouth over he ear when he said, "Not that I minded. Your mother wouldn't like me anymore if she knew the things I was thinking about while seeing you in those dresses."

She swung around to hit him when he disappeared from behind her but he was already half way down the street laughing his ass off. She followed him two blocks while swearing her imminent vengeance.

* * *

I am sorry this update took so long. I made this big mistake with my computer and deleted what I had for this chapter, and trust me it was a lot better than this. After that I just got ma and didn't write for a while. And then it took me a while to get back in the swing of things. Sorry. I really mean it! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

The next day Layla was still a huff about Warren's comments on her dress choices. And she made it perfectly clear too. Every time he walked by she growled. He was sure the only reason she didn't throttle him was because all the teachers were in particularly bad moods. And he was sure by the look in her eye that she was just itching to give him something. Like poison ivy. And she would have too, if she hadn't been the only one in the school with the power over plants.

The teachers were in foul moods because someone had broken into the mad science lab and stolen dangerous technology that Dr Medulla and Gwen were studying. Also all evidence was pointing toward the thief being a technopath. And considering there were only six of them in existence at the moment and all of them were far away besides Gwen, who nobody thought was capable of stealing, everyone was stumped. And confusion led to testy tempers. Testy temper, led to lots of detentions.

For everybody but Dr. Medulla that is. He was going around preaching that this was what people deserved for not showing the _smart_ heroes their dues. This led, eventually, to someone hitting him over the head. And not one teacher did a thing about it.

* * *

That night Layla was determined to get back at Warren for his attitude. So she went over to the Paper Lantern after his shift and waited outside. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but as it turned out she didn't have to do much.

Mrs. Wong, whom apparently Warren had told about her came out the front door to get some air and seen her waiting there. As soon as she did she started calling to Layla.

"Oh! You are the girl Warren was talking about. Come in, come in." When she hesitated the woman walked over and started to herd her into the building. She got a good look at the front room before the woman dragged her into the kitchen and behind to a sitting room. Then she left and came back with Warren, who looked as surprised as Layla.

She made her way back to the door, stopping only to say, "I want to be godmother." As she walked out the door and wink as she closed it behind her.

Layla could tell that Warren was mortified. She however thought it was hilarious. She could tell Mrs. Wong did to because she winked at her when she came back in to drop off a sundae for the two of them and found Warren still standing in the same place with his head directed at the floor.

Finally Mrs. Wong left and silence fell. Until she heard Warren muttering to himself. She only heard a few broken words but she caught the drift.

"Stupid…f#&!ing…kill her…can't…jail."

If she hadn't been so shocked she would have been rolling from hearing this. Just imagine, the cold (okay, not so much), collected (debatable), in control (one out of three isn't bad) Warren, getting upset over one little comment.

Of course it did involve their future together and children, neither subject which men frequently wanted to talk about, so it wasn't impossible to understand.

But it was still funny as hell.

It was then that she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a quiet laugh. Not quiet enough to escape notice however. Warren turned toward her with narrowed eyes and a slowly growing grin. When she caught his eye she ducked her head and covered her mouth to smother the laughs that were still coming. He stalked toward her, coming up on her silently. As soon as she looked up from the floor he pounced. She squealed as she was pushed backward by the force of his body. He quickly set to work finding all the ticklish spots he could.

As they rolled over and over in the room knocking things over and incidentally covering themselves in ice cream they didn't notice the door slide open until they heard Mrs. Wong yell, "I said I want to be godmother, but I didn't say start now!"

Needless to say even Layla was embarrassed this time.

* * *

Not very long but I had an idea so I wrote it out. 


	14. Chapter 14

/A.N./ It's been a while since the last update, I know. But I am hoping to get out a few chapters this week. And maybe finish it within a couple weeks. And then I have decided to continue 'The Consequences of Violence.' And finish 'Next Step.' Let's just say I am going to have a busy summer. Not that I don't like it. I enjoy writing stories and even more so knowing people like them. I would like to thank all of those reviewers who let me know what they think too. It makes me happy to know that you not only took the time to read my story but to let me know what you thought as well.

Kudos to you all!

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Fourteen**

By Salaphina

* * *

Layla and Warren sat on the curb outside the Paper Lantern, both covered in ice cream and studiously avoiding the others gaze. Every employee in the restaurant had snickered as they wound their way through the tables and to the front door. They had all heard Mrs. Wong's outburst earlier and most likely thought it was worse than it was. But that didn't mean they were going to contradict them. No, they were to busy trying to pretend they hadn't been caught rolling around on top of each other in a compromising position. 

Not that it was working. Everyone who walked out of the doors behind them, whether employee or customer, winked at them on the way to their car. Or, as the two little girls walking past them now were doing, giggled.

Though Layla couldn't blame them. She started giggling too when Warren started mumbling again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She looked over at him, grinning. "Why?"

He slid a glance over at her. It was amused and sarcastic. "Because that's what got us in trouble in the first place."

"Oh no! No way are you pinning this on me." She was shocked he would try to turn this around now. Earlier he was perfectly happy to blame it on Mrs. Wong.

Unfortunately she was too late to see the glint in his eyes. And by the time she noticed it was gone.

"Why not? It is your fault. If you hadn't laughed at me, or been here at all, this wouldn't have happened."

In her anger, she forgot all about the glint. Instead she focused on the pain she was imagining putting him through. At the moment her mind was running through a scenario that involved a cat-o-nines whip and chasing him down the street.

"If I hadn't been here?" Her voice might have been hurtful to others but Warren was too eager to see were this was going to let it bother him. She was just so easy to rile up. And so fun when she was angry. "What is that supposed to mean? That you don't want me here? Don't tell me that's it because I know you enjoyed what happened in there."

The glint was back. "Is that so? And did you enjoy it?"

She reared back and blushed while focusing her gaze somewhere across the street.

"No I didn't"

The glint was joined by a grin. "Liar."

She turned her eyes back to him just to glare at him. "Well if I did it was only because of the satisfaction in seeing you blush." _Ha, Ha! Take that!_

It was now his turn to glare. He leaned in close trying to be intimidating. "I don't blush."

She leaned in closer too and grinned. That trouble making, mischievous, very _non_-pacifist grin he was coming to love. And she whispered, "Liar."

Her breath brushed across his face and suddenly he couldn't think of a come back for that. Maybe due to the fact that her lips were not even an inch from his. And then there was the fact that his temp was so high even he thought it was hot.

She moved a hair closer hoping he would get the hint without her having to do the work. Luckily, hothead or not, he wasn't stupid and leaned in to kiss her.

Or he would have had her phone not gone off right at that moment. She sighed as he jumped away and looked around wildly. He would never tell her this but the first thought that came onto his mind when he heard the ringer go off was that it was her father coming to chop off his balls for kissing his daughter. He knew the man liked him and all but he is still her father.

Layla took her phone out of her pocket and answered with a irritated, "Hello?"

"Oh thank god you answered!"

She recognized a panicked Maj on the other side of the phone.

Before she could get a word in the other girl continued.

"We couldn't get a hold of Will. We think he's with Gwen."

Now she was curious as well as concerned. "Why is that a problem?" _Besides the fact that she is a bid old bitch._

"Because she's taken over Sky High and is hold people hostage. Dr. Medulla set up an extra security system to stop another break in. When the alarm went off the Commander and Jet Stream responded to the call. And now Gwen, or _Royal Pain _as we have found out she is, and Penny and the other seniors is holding them, Principle Powers, and Dr. Medulla hostage."

* * *

Time for a little action, yes. Might be a little down time on the Warren sexyness, yes. But don't worry, just wait till I get to the Prom. It'll be _yummy_. 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to all who reviewed and encouraged me to keep the story going. And special thanks to all those who forbid me from abandoning the story! It makes me happy to know you didn't give up on me or the story. Thanks everybody!

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Fifteen**

By Salaphina

* * *

Layla sat in silence for a few minutes trying to absorb the fact that her best friend's girlfriend was holding him and his parents hostage.

_Boy, does he have bad taste in women._

She realized that both Warren and Maj were speaking to her.

"Layla? What's with that look? Is something wrong?"

"Layla? We need you. We need everyone to help that we can get."

She answered Maj first. "Yeah… we'll be there as soon as we can."

"We?"

She hung up the phone and looked up at Warren to see that he knew something bad was going on and he was just waiting for her to tell him.

"Have you heard of Royal Pain?"

She could tell that was not what he expected. But he answered anyways.

"Yeah, I've heard of her. Some psycho Stronghold's parents fought."

"Yeah, well, she's back."

His eyebrows went up, "She?"

"Yeah, and apparently 'she' is Gwen."

"Gwen?" That _certainly _surprised him. "Will's girlfriend?"

"Yeah and we need to get to Sky High." She stood and started marching in the direction of her house.

He sat where he was for a moment, confused. "Why?" He jumped up and ran after her.

"Because she just took Will and his parents hostage. Not to mention half the school faculty."

He ran and stood in front of her, stopping her march. "And how do you expect us to get there?"

That sure stopped her in her tracks. But not because she had to think about it. More because she was enjoying grinning at him knowingly. "Let's just say that Mrs. Stronghold isn't the only one I know that can fly."

* * *

Half and hour later they were standing in front of a house in a neighborhood that made Warren want to pick Layla up and run the other direction. But he couldn't. He was Warren, the infamous hothead who never backed down

Plus, he had a reputation to up hold. This is the kind of neighborhood everyone expected him to live in. He couldn't just run away. No matter how much he wanted to. And trust me, he wanted to. But instead he dutifully followed Layla up the steps to what had to be the worst house on the block. And that was saying something.

When they reached the door Layla rang the bell with a large smile on her face. A couple of minutes went by and nobody answered so she rang again. When nobody answered again she scowled and walked around to the side gate. Warren, who had been keeping a suspicious eye on the street behind them didn't even notice his girlfriend's disappearance till he heard a crash from around the other side of the house.

Worried, he took of running.

Only to see one of the funniest things he had ever seen. It almost made up for the neighborhood they were in.

In the back yard there was a jungle. Literally. The entire back yard, starting at the side gate, was a green house. And suspended over the largest Venus fly trap he had ever seen a boy about his age. The boy had green tinted goggles that concealed his eyes completely. He had on a white lab coat with oversized jeans and an Albert Einstein t-shirt underneath. Warren guessed the boy was another mad scientist by the looks of the place. And he guessed he was probably irritated and dizzy by the ferocity with which Layla was shaking him over the plant.

He chuckled. Pacifist, what a joke. He shook that thought out of his head and starting paying attention to the conversation.

"-had a deal! I help you set up and maintain your little jungle project and you help me when I need it. Not ignore me when I come to the door!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll help you, just put me down!" Layla responded by throwing the boy down at Warrens feet.

"Grab him." She said.

Warren chuckled again. He would never admit it to anyone else but he was glad he talked to her that night at the restaurant. She was starting to get really fun. He reached down grabbed the kid and followed Layla to the door to the house. The inside looked like the cross between a chemistry and robotics lab. It was lit with a florescent green light and was filled with experiments of all kind on pristine steel counter tops.

Layla led them through quite a few of these kinds of rooms before going into what looked like a garage. In the middle of the room was one of the ugliest cars he had ever laid eyes on. But Layla hopped right in and said to the boy he was holding, "Drew we need this."

"We do?"

"You do?"

Warren and Drew looked at each other before looking at Layla and folding their arms, eyes demanding answers.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Drew, who made the buses that fly the students to Sky High?"

The boy scowled. "You know I did."

Warren looked at him. "You did?"

Drew's scowled deepened. "Yes I did. And I have the only vehicle besides those buses that can go through the ward and barriers around the school." He pointed to the ugly car Layla was sitting in.

Warren turned his attention to Layla who had a blank, 'duh' expression on her face. He scowled.

Layla rolled her eyes again looking from one scowling boy to the other. "Drew, Sky High has been taken over and we need to get there to help. We're taking the car." She looked at Warren then tilted her head to the other seat. His scowl deepened but he got in, planning on getting a little revenge as soon as they were out of sight of the other boy.

Layla looked back at Drew and said, "See yah!" as they pulled out of the garage.

* * *

Hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long for the next chapter this time. Cross your fingers! 


	16. Chapter 16

I hate my computer. It keeps deleting my chapters. The first half is still the original but the bottom half was deleted. And it was a lot better the first time, let me tell you.

Anyway, I am hoping to have this rapped up in the next couple of chapters so hopefully you won't be tortured with my slow updates to much longer. (Every time I say something similar to this I roll my eyes at my self because, is it just me or do I say this a lot?)

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Sixteen**

By Salaphina

* * *

After they had pulled out of the drive and waved by to a scowling Drew while Layla yelled out the window, "Keep making faces like that and it will stay that way!"(Which, in all truth only made him scowl more.) the ride had been pretty quite.

For the most part anyway. Layla was worried about Will and Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold but it appeared Warren was more worried about other things. Things that made him scowl and mutter.

Which distracted Layla from worrying. It even made her giggle when she caught snatches of what he said. Like, "Authority…smartass…in front of the nerd." This of course just made him glare at her. Layla was peacefully oblivious to the slight she had laid against him though and had no idea he was planning to get back at her as soon as possible.

But Layla started worrying again as soon as they reached the bridge and started the flight to Sky High. Her brow furrowed and her nose crinkled, which made Warren want to laugh. He knew she was worried but he had heard many people say that Mother Nature was a bitch when you piss her off, and he had seen Layla when she was angry. He knew that even without his help Layla would have no problem freeing the Strongholds and letting them deal with Royal Pain. If she didn't take out Gwen herself that is.

This time Warren did laugh. Layla looked over at him and asked, "What?"

Warren, who had a picture in his head of Layla with Gwen hanging upside down while yelling and waving her arms, just continued to laugh. Then she crinkled her nose again, this time in anger and Warren laughed harder, practically howling. He was trying, unsuccessfully, to imagine her attempting to intimidate Royal Pain with that cute little nose crinkle.

Yes, he had just admitted she was cute. That sobered him up pretty quick and he went back to brooding about revenge on the girl-who-was-making-him-soft.

Layla rolled her eyes at his mood swing and turned her attention to the incoming runway of the high school.

When they touched down at the school they staid in the car for a moment, trying to decide what to do. They really had no idea what was going on inside and could risk getting captured themselves if they just rushed in.

After a moment Layla looked over at Warren and said, "Are you ready?"

He snorted, returning to his old sarcastic self under pressure. "Ready for what? To watch Stronghold get his ass kicked by his psycho girlfriend? Yeah, sure. Should be fun."

They stared at each other for a beat before she reached out and smacked him on the back of his head. He was shocked for a minute but when he looked up to reply she was already out of the car saying, "Lets go." over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and followed. She was lots of fun and all. And sometime she was even enjoyable to be around. But most of the time she was a pain. His lips quirked, at least she was a cute pain.

* * *

Maj and Zack were currently frustrated as hell. They had been locked in the gym with no security. And as useful as that was (it allowed them to call Layla and get the door unlocked unnoticed) it was also highly insulting.

But, anyway, they were sneaking down the halls (actually just walking would be more accurate, as they didn't sneak very well) trying to find out where they were holding the heroes. They had just about given away their position when they started arguing rather loudly. Just as someone was about to come around the corner they were pulled into a utility closet.

Lash turned the corner just as they disappeared. He looked around they called back around the corner. "It wasn't anybody." And returning back down the hall.

Inside the closet Warren and Layla had their hands over Maj and Zack's mouths while Warren listened at the door to make sure no one was coming back.

Maj pulled Layla's hand off her mouth to whisper. "'Bout time you got here. Took you long enough."

Layla scowled. "Well excuse me! I didn't know we were going to have to save your butts as well as the Strongholds."

"What do you mean save!? We were doing just fine without your help, thank you _very_ much."

Blank faced, "Oh, yes. You tactic of yelling in the hallway till the bad guys come and recapture you was absolutely brilliant. Positively awe inspiring."

Maj puffed up, "Why you!"

Warren, who had till this moment, been watching the exchange wondering how they could be arguing at such a time _about_ arguing at such a time, rolled his eyes and slapped his hands over both their mouths.

"Shut up. We need to get out of here first. Then we need to find and free the Stronghold and the faculty. _Then_ we need to find and defeat Royal Pain. We have a full schedule tonight ladies, save your bickering for later."

He removed his hands and watch them glare at each other for a few more seconds before rolling his eyes and turning away. As he turned he saw in the corner behind some boxes a large vent. More than big enough to crawl through. Motioning to the oddly silent Zack they started moving the boxes.

When they were done he looked up at the girls to see them almost foaming at the mouth. He narrowed his eyes, thinking he should just leave them there. Without him interfering they would be at each others throats before long and he could quieting slip away through the vent and let them create a distraction for him and Zack to get away and fin the Strongholds.

He looked at Zack as he noticed him move up beside him. Zack had a look on his face that said he would be mad to try whatever he was thinking. It startled him that _'Zack Attack,' _he laughed to himself, could guess so closely what he was thinking. But he had a point. He knew the girls would get him back later but it might be worth getting rid of the bickering duo now. Then he thought back to the many times in class when he would catch the seniors, Lash in particular, looking at Layla in ways he was entirely uncomfortable with. His brow wrinkled with a frown when he thought of the attention Lash would pay to Layla's slim legs when she wore skirts. The seniors might not be interested in her powers, they might consider her weak, a pacifist, not worthy of their time, but the guys were most definitely interested in her physically. No way in hell would he leave her to their mercy. _No way in hell._

His scowled and walked over to the pair. "Come on." He said, grabbing the back of a startled Layla's neck and propelling her to the vent. "Get in, come on. We have things to do, we don't have all day. Hurry!"

* * *

I love making Warren possessive! It's so much fun!


	17. Chapter 17

Two chapters in one day! I think I must be dreaming. Maybe I will get it finished this week. Keep your fingers crossed people!

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Seventeen**

By Salaphina

* * *

Drew knew Layla. And he knew that no doubt she was getting in trouble at the very moment. He sighed. It was not his fault if the girl got in trouble. It wasn't his responsibility to bail her out of the messes she created. But she did say that some one had taken over Sky High. He scoffed and grinned.

Impossible. No one could get around his barriers and wards. His grin melted. But then, Layla had never been anything but honest with him at all times. And she wasn't one to exaggerate. Could she have been telling the truth? No, she must have been mistaken no one but a technopath could get around his technology.

His whole body stilled. Wasn't Layla complaining last week about a girl named, oh, what was it? Gwen, Gwen Grayson that was it! And what was it that Layla said she did?

A technopath. Just great. Now he would have to go and save everybody. He rolled his eyes and headed out to the garage. Layla may have taken the only vehicle that will fly to Sky High but what genus doesn't have a backup plan. He grinned as he pulled the blanket off the jetpack he had just recently finished building (he had heard of Mr. Medulla's and had to make a better one) Not because he was jealous or anything, no, he had rocket boots. But just to prove he could. He smirked, Medulla had been bragging about that design for monthes. The old man had gotten to cocky for his own good. Drew could imagin the look on the old brains face when he flew in with this to save the day.

* * *

Layla huffed along the vent. Warren was being so bossy.

Well. Okay, so was she. But she was worried! That was her excuse, what was his? Just being his usual obstinant, annoying self. She didn't know why she put up with him! When this was over and they had rescued the Strongholds-

The Strongholds! She scuttled back a couple of steps, effectively hitting Warren in the head with her butt.

"What do you think your doing! There isn't enough room in here to go backwards and I don't like having your butt in my face! Keep goin-"

"Shut up! I can see the Strongholds and the teachers. Hey! There's Will."

"Move." Warren pushed her from behind till she was forced to go up and turn around( it was a tight fit but she was small) so they could both look in the vent to the board room where everyone was being kept. This room had been chosen for it's dampering effects on powers and moods. It didn't quite render a person powerless like the detention room but it was close enough so anyone locked in couldn't get out. Wouldn't want to really if they were trapped. It was designed to calm roudy teachers and dissaticified board members.

"Well, least we know where they are."

Warren looked at Layla like this was the stupidest thing she could have said.

Layla looked back, just daring him to say it out loud.

"Where are we?" Zack.

They both rolled their eyes. Warren looked back at the room the adults were being held in while Layla said, "We found them. Their being held in the boardroom."

Warren waved at Layla to get her to move. She rolled her eyes and turned around to keep moving down the vents.

"Get out at the next vent. We have to get them ou of there, they're no good to us under the effects of the boardroom. Plus it will take a good five minutes to wear off. We need to get them out now."

Layla went to the next vent then sighed, passed it and turned around to let Warren take care of it. The last thing they needed was for her to give away their position by causing a rukus no matter how bad she need to burn off some aggression.

Warren made quick work of the vent cover. They were out in the hall creeping(much more successfully this time, though neither Warren or Layla felt the need to mention it to the tempormental Maj.

Anyway, they were creeping, as mentioned, down the hall when they heard voices. And they weren't the voices of the adults in the boardroom. So they turned tail and scuttled back to the nearest classroom.

They were all crowded around the door crack trying to see out when Penny came around th corner. All six of her talking at once.

Warren felt Layla stiffen behind him. Maj said, "Should we get rid of her? You know, take her out or somethink. We could take all six of her."

"No, I want to deal with her."

Warren, surprised, looked behind himself to see Layla scowling fiercer than he had ever seen her. He knew she didn't like Penny but, damn…

Layla walked out the door to stand in the middle of the hall. The Penny's were so rapped up in their own conversation, which made Warren wonder how he could have ever even pretended to like her, that they didn't notice Layla till she cleared her throut.

Loudly.

And, because she couldn't resist, added "Hey, skank." Into the mix.

"You!" Replyed the chorus.

Layla smirked. The fierousity in it made the Penny's take a collective step back. Then she said, "Catch me if you can." Turn and run in the direction of the green houses near the Ag department.

* * *

The others were left in the room with shicked expressions.

"Did Layla just say skank?" Even as Maj said this Warren smirked.

"Yup. She jealous alright." Then he walked out the door to keep creeping down the hall leaving two bemused teens behind.

"Did we miss something?" Zack asked.

Maj sighed, "I have the feeling we've been missing a lot this week." Then she followed Warren down the hall.

* * *

Layla was having fun. Penny actually thought she could catch her. Ha! Layla didn't even have to run fun speed. For a cheerleader she was surprisingly slow. But she wasn't complaining. This gave her time to think which green house she wanted. She finally decided on the exotic plant house. It had plenty of vine that would help hold Penny, all six of them, while she went back and helped Warren and the others. She hustled into the greenhouse, quickly looking around. She found all the vines she'd need and sat back and waited.

The Pennys came in a minute later, looking around. She didn't realized till the vines were coming at her how stupid it was to follow someone who had control over plants into a green house. The Pennys quit struggling to yell at the girl who was cracking up on the floor in front of her.

"You stupid, idiotic, moronic twi-"

Layla looked up and said, "You realize those are all the same thing, right?"

The Pennys looked confused before she tossed away that concern. "You can't leave me here! Royal Pains gonna kill me!"

Layla shrugged, "Not my problem."

"It is your problem, consider she's leaving on the only bus then cutting the levitation power. With everyone still in the school."

Layla paused. They had the car. It could hold her, Warren, Maj, Zack and a few others. But what about the faculty? How would the get out.

They couldn't. She would have to stop Royal Pain. Penny had said she would be leaving on the bus.

She took off running to the front of the school.

* * *

Next chapter, The Showdown! I know I want something to happen between Layla and Gwen but I was thinking of having Drew swoop in and save the day. Or should I just have him make a dork out of himself? Either option would work for me but let me know what you think.

You might not have noticed but in the last couple of chapters I have used the mord scuttle a lot. Just want to tell you thats my new favorite word. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Just one or two more chapters after this I think! Hopefully I will get them out this weekend. it will be done soon and I can work on my other stories. Yah!! It is about time I get some of them done.

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Eighteen**

By Salaphina

* * *

"Shut up!" Jesus, it was the hundredth time he had had to say that to the bickering couple. They were bound to draw attenti-

"Going somewhere, _Peace?" _Lash and Speed came at them from around the corner, smirks firmly in place, confident they were going to win. Them against the guy whose dad was a criminal. But if his dad was a criminal, what were they?

God he hated them. People who pretended to be good but were so obviously bad. These two especially seemed to be able to get away with anything. All because they hung out with Gwen, innocence and purity personified. Come on! She was freaking Royal Pain! Even with her temper, jealousy and violent tendencies, Layla was pure as freshly fallen snow compared to Gwen. From this moment on, even the little things people had said before that bothered him wasn't going to anymore. Because these people didn't know jack about purity and power, and not a damned thing about innocence, kindness, or caring.

And them pretending they did just pissed him off!

So he hauled off and slugged Speed in the jaw hard enough to knock him out. Then, when Lash rapped his arms around him, trying to tie him up, he flared up, burning Lash. Lash, now on fire, then stumbled around till he hit his head on the wall and knocked himself out.

Warren stared at the unconscious Lash in disbelief. Maj and Zack started applauding.

"It's not everyday you see a hero who can get their opponents to knock themselves out." Zack said wisely.

"Right you are." Replied Maj sagely.

Warren rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead to beat off the on coming headache. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey what you just standing there for? Hurry we hav-" As he looked up Layla stared down at the two boys on the floor. "Nice job."

"It was so nice he got them to knock themselves out." Maj said knowingly.

Layla looked at him, assessing. "Impressive. Not many can do that."

He rolled his eyes again then shook his head. He kept doing that and he was going to knock something loose. Then he was going to end up like…well, like Layla.

He groaned. Heaven forbid!

"No time for that! We need to get to the front of the school. Gwen's leaving the school in the only bus. We need to stop her before it takes off. She gets that thing off Sky High ground and she's going to cut the levitation and drop the school to the ground. Let's go! Let's go!"

They went, fast. They all hurried through the halls to the front door. When they reached the front hallway they pushed though the double doors just in time to see the bus take off.

* * *

Drew hummed to himself as he got within sight of Sky High as he always did when he came to visit. He loved the place, despite Mr. Medulla being there. The old man really did get on his nerves. He went to school there for two years. So what if he didn't come back his junior year. He had still been chosen to build the wards and barriers. Him. Not Mr. Medulla. Him.

That right there proved tha-

What the hell!? What were they doing? Waving around down there like idiots. Oh, were they pointing at something? The bus? What was he supposed to do wit-

Was that Royal Pain!? What am I going to do?!

* * *

Drew was floundering. He was smart, amazingly so. But he wasn't an action man. She always knew he would let down during times of fire. This was why she was preparing her own take down of Gwen.

Which was why, when Gwen's bus was right over her a huge redwood shot out of the ground to knock the bus to the side. She rushed to turn and yell, "Move!" as the bus came crashing down.

Broken pieces of metal were scattered down around them. Gwen crawled out of the skeleton of the bus that was relatively in one piece. Gwen was completely unharmed. This shouldn't have surprised anybody, if the bitch didn't die the first time around it wouldn't be nearly as easy the second time around.

Gwen came out in a rage. That rage was directed at Layla understandably. She swung around to look at her with a crazy look in her eyes.

"You! You did this, this mess! You destroyed everything. It was going perfectly."

Warren, who had put himself in front of Layla, heard her sigh behind him and turned just in time to feel her warm breath brush over his cheek as she said, "I am getting tired of this." She raised her hand and waved it over his shoulder in Gwen's direction. The ground beneath her feet opened up and swallowed her up to the shoulders. Then vines sprouted up and wrapped around her mouth, cutting her off mid slur.

Layla sighed as the others looked at her with surprise and Warren chuckled quietly to himself at their surprise. Then, after a glance at their shock faces, followed Layla back into the school.

* * *

I have decided! One more chapter. This is because I am determined to finish the story to night and it's already almost five thirty. I NEED TO GET SOME SLEEP. I won't want to wake up in the morning. Not that that'a unusual. o.O I am not a morning person, let's just leave it at that.

Don't forget to laugh at Drew, The Genus Dork. :) Don't you love him!? I feel kinda bad making him out as a moron in battle but I couldn't leave him out, he's just too cute! So I had to do something with him...


	19. Chapter 19

**Dangerous**

**Chapter Nineteen**

By Salaphina

* * *

Everything had been settled. The adults had been released from the boardroom, Penny, Speed, and Lash rounded up, Royal Pain dug up, and laughed at, they all had been locked in the detention room, and Layla had been commended

She had waved off their words and award. Say to give them to Warren, who them glared at her and her innocent look while Drew pouted in a corner, saying that it was supposed to be him that saved the day. Everyone ignored this. And no one saw Layla sneak out the back when all the adults jumped on Warren, trying to reward him for things he didn't do. Finally he got so irritated that he flared up to back everyone up enough to get to the door and follow Layla out of it before closing and locking the door behind him.

He looked around and found Layla sitting on the edge of Sky High, with her legs hanging off the side of the platform. He walked over and sat down beside her. She didn't acknowledge him for a long moment, just kept swinging her legs. Then she leaned over and leaned against him. For a moment she was stiff then sighed went slack. He put his arm around her shoulder, cringing as he gave into their now official 'relationship.'

He wouldn't have gone along with this usually no matter how many people told him the made a cute couple. But his mother had looked so happy when they told her what a good boy he was, protecting his girlfriend like that. And what a nice girl he found. Wasn't she lucky to have a boy with good taste? He hadn't seen her look so happy in years.

Plus, Layla looked so cute standing there frowning at him when he looked ready to object to the title of boyfriend that he just couldn't help himself but to go along. For now at least.

But it was now, when she was curled up against his side. Yawning and sighing from the long night that he realized it wasn't just her nose wrinkle or her cute jealousy or walls of Aloe Vera or her pouts or her patheticness.

It was her. Her birth defect, her pretty green eyes and her fits of violence. It was everything. He really was lucky she didn't like Stronghold as much as she had thought.

She looked up at him with glassy, tired eyes. Very, very lucky.

"I won you know."

"Do what?" He said.

She smiled. "Yup, I won."

"How so?"

Her smile deepened, her chin tucked down against her a little, her cheeks got pink and she said, "I got you."

Looks like they both felt the same way. Good. He smiled at her as he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Short, sweet, hope you liked it. The End.


End file.
